1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel pillows, and more particularly, to travel pillows with a combined case which can be used as a carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travel pillows are known which include an inflatable pillow, a pillow case, and a separate carrying case for transporting the deflated pillow and case when not in use. An example of such a device is illustrated in Canadian Patent No. 1,061,480, issued Aug. 28, 1979 to Florence Seaman. The travel pillow described in this Canadian patent includes an inflatable pillow with an intermediate case having a fiberfill construction and a separate carrying case with a handle which can also serve as a slipcover on the pillow. Quite apart from the slipcover carrying case, a separate, more compact cover with a handle is also provided for carrying the other elements when rolled up and the pillow is deflated. Thus, a maximum of four elements are suggested.